freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Kid's Cove
Were you looking for Pirate Cove from the first game? Kid's Cove = is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is the room in which Mangle starts out. At the start of the night, it can be seen lying on the ground broken, twisted, and basically destroyed by the children who were playing there. It appears to serve as the replacement for Pirate Cove, as the original Foxy has been removed and put into storage. Other than Mangle, no other animatronics are seen here. Appearance Unlike the original Pirate Cove, Kid's Cove is more similar in design to the Party Rooms, being an actual room itself rather than a stage. There is an obscured poster to the far right that seems to say "The New Face of Playtime" featuring Mangle's face. Using the posters here and in the Prize Corner, players can determine how Mangle's face looked before it was heavily damaged. Conversely, hand-drawn pictures on the wall depict kids kicking Mangle and holding its torn-off head. Papers adorn the back and left walls, featuring children's drawings of kids playing with the animatronics with the words "My Day at the NEW Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!". Similar drawings can be found in The Office. Pizza decorations much like the ones in the Main Hall and the Prize Corner can also be seen. To the left are presents wrapped in ribbons of differing colors, as well as a table with two rows of party hats placed neatly in the center. Balloons can be found next to the table in multiple colors. Trivia *Kid's Cove shares many similarities with the original Pirate Cove. Aside from being "Coves," they both have only one occupant (based on the same character) who is in severe disrepair. Additionally, only one animatronic - their occupant - can ever be seen inside either room. *Kid's Cove is one of the two visible rooms on the Custom Night that has an animatronic in its starting location, the other being the Game Area. *Curiously, when Mangle exits Kid's Cove, several wires appear on the wall to the left of the camera and on the opposite side of the room to the camera. These wires are not present when Mangle is in Kid's Cove. Also, the positioning of the Flashlight seems to change after Mangle has left. It is unknown if this has any significance. *In Kid's Cove, an eyeball is seen next to Mangle, but it vanishes after Mangle leaves the room. It is unknown if this eyeball is related to anything, or if it is even Mangle's, as its second head can still be clearly seen sporting its other eye. *Kid's Cove is one of two cameras where Mangle can only be seen when using the Flashlight, the other being the Right Air Vent. *Grammatically speaking, Kid's Cove should be named "Kids' Cove" due to the number of children in the room at once being more than one. This was most likely an oversight by Scott Cawthon. *This is the only location in which only one animatronic is found in the second game. |-|Gallery= Gameplay 77.png|Kid's Cove, with the light off. Kid's Cove.png|Mangle on the floor in Kid's Cove. Brightened KidsCoveBrightened.png|Kid's Cove, brightened and saturated for clarity. MangleInKidsCoveBrightened.png|Mangle in Kid's Cove, brightened and saturated for clarity. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations